


Icarus

by oracle_of_space



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff and Angst, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9745475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracle_of_space/pseuds/oracle_of_space
Summary: Gabriel Reyes flies to close to the sun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Everyone<3 For my amazing boyfriend Kam<333 Special thanks to my best friend for helping me write this and to the artist who inspired me to write this! Go check it out---> http://orenjimaru.tumblr.com/post/149184854310/whispers-reaper76-bondage-aftercare

It didn't matter how many times Icarus flew towards the sun, there was always another pair of wax wings. Once you see the beauty of the sun so closely you had to see it again. Gabe felt that was the best way to describe how he felt about Jack. No matter what they did, fighting, laughing, or making love; Jack gave him a high he only ever had with him.

Now they lay in each other arms purple hued sheets silky along the naked curves of their bodies. Gabe leaned back into the pillows holding Jack close to his chest, one arm holding him in his lap while the other caressed his neck and head lovingly. 

Jack, his sunshine , lay catching his breath, his chest rising and falling steadily; eyelids fluttering from his closed eyes. His whole body shaking slightly, skin heated to the touch. The collar around his neck shifting ever so slightly as Jack laid his head on Gabe’s shoulder more comfortably.  
Gabriel thought he looked absolutely gorgeous wrecked so thoroughly. This particular session had been riotous, straining Jack’s limits more than usually. However; despite the abuse of spanking and repeated orgasm denial Jack had done wonderfully. Gabe was beaming at the thought of how well Jack had given himself up to Gabe. The trust they had built had come a long way since SEP. 

After both of their shared orgasms, Gabe had removed the binding ropes and toys from Jack; barely having the strength to sit up Jack melted into Gabriel’s arms. From here Gabe took Jack comfortably into his lap stroking him gently; calling him back from the clouds. 

“Cariño.” Gabriel purred into Jack’s ear causing a tremble through his body. Gabe taking that as encouragement continued whispering sweetly.

“Come back to me sunshine... you did so well for me. Let me take care of you.” 

Slowly but surely his words summoned Jack back, his beautiful blue eyes finally opening; glazed over and unfocused but still there. Gabe kissed his forehead, trailing butterfly kisses down the side of his face, on his nose, and finally a sweet kiss on his lips. As Jack returned to reality, Gabe shifted and reached for the water on their bedside table. He thanked himself with the foresight to grab the glass before they started. 

As Gabe raised the glass to Jack’s lips, he moaned softly his voice hoarse from his very vocal cries earlier. Greedily Jack drank the water down until it was empty and Gabe set it back. The liquid seemed enough to let Jack get a coherent sentence out.

“Cold...” he mumbled into Gabe’s shoulder. 

Gabe chuckled at him, Jack was always grumpy to some degree afterword, he supposed Jack was just being needy. Gabe thought it was endearing and cute. 

“I know Cariño, I have the perfect solution but we’ll need to move. Are you okay with me carrying you?” he asked gently still pressing kisses to Jack’s temple. Jack took a couple minutes to respond but Gabriel was patient and waited. 

“Okay...just don’t jostle me to much. I’m still achy….thanks for that.” Jack said with no real bite to his words.

Chuckling again Gabe shifted and lifted himself and Jack in a smooth fluid motion from the bed. Silently he made his way across their bedroom to the bathroom. Inside the room was lit only by the candles Gabe had used in the bedroom as well. The light cast lovely shadows and soft light; Jack always had a fondness of a softer lighting. In the middle of the regularly used room was a bath filled with warm water dusted with floating rose petals. Jack scoffed. 

“More rose petals? I thought I knew how dramatic you could be, yet I’m still surprised.” Jack said a small smile indicating he did like it. It was Gabe’s turn to grumble now.

“Roses are romantic and I thought it added just the right amount of setting.”

Gabe huffed carefully stepping down into the tub; Jack sighed happily as Gabe helped him settle into the tub too. Once they were both comfortable and done shifting they relaxed into each other.

Gabe pressed tiny kisses on Jack’s shoulder. Turning slightly Jack dazzled Gabriel with a stunning smile full of love and trust. Gabe felt breathless looking at him, his sunshine, suyo sol. 

Gabriel couldn’t help but remember that as the rubble of the Swiss Base crumbled around him. The fire flaring as he stumbled through looking for Jack. He found Jack unconscious beneath a piece of concrete, bleeding heavily from his face but alive. Gabe’s heart screamed in joy as he pulled Jack from the debris. 

When Jack’s eyes opened it had the same hazy, unfocused look as then before settling on Gabe’s face. His expression twisted in pain and he reached for Gabe’s face. Gabe let his fingers brush against his cheek as Jack weakly apologized for everything but Gabe didn’t care about any of that anymore. Jack was alive.

The sudden shaking above them as the ceiling cracked and began falling had Gabriel picturing Icarus again. He saw the sun so close at hand but his wax wings were melting and he was falling. Gabriel imagined that pushing Jack away from the falling ceiling. He pictured that as he was crushed beneath. The last thoughts in his mind rung with Jack’s screaming of loss and that finally Gabriel had flown to close to his sun. Jack’s face smiling was the last thing he remembered before everything faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluff, tooth rotting fluff but then angst. I dislike angst in this pairing yet...this just came to me and I think it's pretty good. Oh well welcome to Reaper76 hell.


End file.
